


Pleasant awakenings

by pook



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pook/pseuds/pook
Summary: A PWP – so a summary is not really required. LOL





	Pleasant awakenings

Pleasant awakenings  
Pairing: Grace/Boyd  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: A PWP – so a summary is not really required. LOL  
Author’s notes: This is dedicated to Helloworld – just because. And thanks to shadowsamurai83 for the beta. You’re so very kind with your red marker.  
Disclaimer: Waking the Dead belongs to the BBC. I’m taking them out for an excursion and promise to have them back by the end of the school day.

Warning – Consensual sex between 2 adults. Kiddies go play elsewhere.

~~~~

Peter stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He was happy to find that he was spooning Grace, his knees tucked in behind hers, his arm draped over her side holding her close.

They’d fallen asleep like this just as they’d done most nights since they’d been together. And there was nowhere else in the world he wanted to be but right there lying next to Grace. He loved her. It was as simple as that. 

Boyd took a moment to enjoy the warmth and delicate scent of her body so close to his. He was holding a beautiful and intelligent woman in his arms and he couldn’t get enough of her. He longed to touch her, to caress her, to feel himself move inside her and to hear her moan with pleasure as they made love. 

Instantly, Peter had felt himself harden at the thought. He nestled in closer and rocked his hips while his fingers feathered their way up to and over the soft curve of her breasts, cupping them in the way he knew she liked.

Sighing, Grace woke to the wonderfully pleasant feeling of Peter’s erection sliding back and forth along her. Relishing his loving touch, she lay still as her skin tingled.

Recalling the raised eyebrows when it first became public knowledge of their relationship, Grace smiled ruefully. Not many people took the time to get to know Peter like she’d done. Most people were turned off by his driven personality, aggressive manner and insane work ethic. She’d taken the time to understand him and found that under that gruff exterior, Boyd had a sensitive side. He cared about his team and the work they did. It was just that their job didn’t allow that side of him to appear all that often. 

And Grace knew that he cared deeply for her - from the boyish grin and glint in the eye when he wanted to play to when her heart melted every time he told her that he loved her. And he was a wonderful and attentive lover. Sometimes fulfilling her needs before his own, seemingly taking hours lovingly exploring every inch of her, making her quiver and squirm until she begged for mercy, wanting him to bring her to a glorious climax; but then the were other times she’d just have to hang on for dear life while he had his way with her. But then she would do the same to him, riding him for all his worth. They both gave and received equally. And she loved him with all her heart and soul for it. Along with that certain thing that he did with his beard. 

Peter realized she was awake when he heard a deep groan as soon as his thumb tweaked her hardened nipple. 

Grace rocked back as he pinched the peak, her arousal and need for him grew with every flick.

He was pleased that he could make her squirm and groan, wanting nothing more than for her to reach paradise. To see the ecstasy on her face and to hear her yell out his name as she came was enough pleasure for him.

Her arousal grew as his fingers snaked down her stomach and then toward her mound. At the same time, he began a rapacious assault on her neck and shoulder, kissing and nibbling his way along her pearl coloured skin. She was putty in his skilful hands and lips, and all she could do was incoherently moan his name. 

Running his fingers through her damp curls fuelled his own desire. Her body writhed as he slipped a finger along her wet folds, teasing her by circling around the nub.

It didn’t take long for her inner muscles to shudder and she whimpered with pleasure as she gripped the sheet and sucked in a breath. Grace was amazed at how quickly her body responded to him and his deft touches but she wanted more. She was close but she wanted him inside her, yearning to feel his weight on her, to feel him move over her and inside her, to hear him say her name as they became one and to see him come

Reluctantly, Grace removed his hand and turned over to face him. “Peter ….” Her voice was thick with lust for him.

Peter smiled. There was something about the way she said his name and her deep sexy voice drove him wild. And with a just a look, he knew what she wanted. He thanked the stars that he was older. As a youth, he would have come then and there, he smirked to himself. 

He rolled on top of her as she spread her legs wide, his tip nudging her folds toward her opening, finding that they fitted so perfectly together. 

Grace wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with such passion, it took his breath away. 

Breathless from the kiss, their eyes met. For Peter, it was like looking into her soul. As her dark eyes looked up at him, he knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her. 

Holding her gaze, Peter nudged himself into her opening, slowly burying himself in her. When he was all the way, he kissed her tenderly, lovingly, and then said from the bottom of his heart, “Oh, Grace. I love you.”  
Peter then began an unhurried rhythm. She pulsed and quivered around his length as he moved in and out of her. Hearing moan drove him on, exciting him more. 

Soon the pace increased. 

She moved her legs up, allowing him greater access. But she wouldn’t stop looking at him. Grace raked her fingernails over his back as she heard him grunt with effort. Grace loved the feel of him moving inside of her and to feel him writhing on top of her. She was in heaven.

Their breathing became more ragged and their hearts pounded as they both lost control. His thrusts now powerful and with each one, the fire grew deep with in. 

Grace was close. So very close until suddenly she gripped around him and felt the explosion of pleasure erupt. She bucked and then screamed out his name as her climax came. Gasping for breath, she held onto Peter as he continued to press into her until he came soon after, driven to his own rapture knowing that she’d come.  
Sated but breathless, Peter collapsed on top of her. 

Grace lovingly caressed his back until calmed down; she whispered, ‘I love you,’ in between affectionately kissing him. 

Peter couldn’t move while he came down from his climax, nor did he want to. He was content where he was. He could feel her heart pound against his, her body hot with the effort, but as her arms languidly stroked his back and she whispered that she loved him, they both relaxed. 

He rolled off her and gathered her in his arms, her head rested on his broad chest and he stroked her gently.

It all felt so right. And every time she said she loved him, it filled him with a sense of peace and happiness that he never thought was possible. In return, he knew he struggled to put into words exactly how he felt about her but he hoped that it would be enough just to say that he loved her. “Grace, I love you.” 

“I know, Peter.” She hugged him tighter, knowing she felt the same way. His declaration was straight from his heart and filled her with joy. 

They kissed tenderly and then they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Fin


End file.
